Naruto the vixen
by Linknight
Summary: After learning two jutsus instead of one from the scroll of sealing, Naruto now has to Face not only the Akatsuki, but a group that's after him for what he became or now she has become.narusakuhina. on hold
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except maybe the plot, but that's it, honest.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

It all starts……

---------

"FAIL" Bellowed a very angry and upset Iruka while using his big head jutsu as an added affect. Even though it's his most used attack; it's the attack he hates to use the most. It makes him look like the bad guy to his students; well he thinks that, and he would be right.

"Iruka, this is his third time, and he did create a clone. We could let him pass…" Said the man next to Iruka named Mizuki.

Naruto was excited and anxious, hoping that Iruka will say yes. He made a clone and, even thou it was sickly and basically useless, he made it. Normally he couldn't even make as many as he did; so he was hopping against all odds if it was enough to pass the test.

"No way Mizuki! All the others created two clones and Naruto only created one clone, and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass." Iruka said while waving Mizuki off like he was nothing.

----------

Later

----------

Naruto was sitting on a swing attached to a tree outside the main entrance of the school. Kids were showing off their forehead protectors to their parents just outside the front door. It seemed like everyone was celebrating, everyone but Naruto.

Two women look over at him and look disgusted. The first one says "Hay that kid..."

"Yeah, that's 'the kid' and he's the only one who failed." The second one finished for her.

"Well that's a good thing."

"He should never become a ninja… Since he is…"

"Shh… We can't talk about that."

Naruto didn't hear if they said anything else because he already left for home. As he left though, two people were watching the entire thing. One was Iruka the other was none other than the Hokage himself.

"I need to talk to you Iruka."

"Yes sir."

---------

With Naruto and Mizuki

---------

After meeting in a back alley, Mizuki led Naruto to a secluded spot in the village atop a very tall building. Naruto was still depressed about not passing the exams and had his back to Mizuki while sitting on the very edge over looking most of the city. The city was quiet, abnormally quiet. No birds singing, no dogs barking, there wasn't even a single citizen walking the streets.

With a sly smirk Mizuki says "Iruka-sansei is a serious person… His parents were killed when he was young and he had to take care of everything himself."

"But why does he pick on me?!"

Without turning to him, Mizuki Eyes Naruto and says

"He probably sees himself in you… He's probably thinking he wants to see you become strong in the real way… Try to understand Iruka's feelings… Since you also don't have parents."

"……… But I wish I graduated."

"In that case..."

"Huh!"

I'll tell you a special secret…"

---------

Later at a cabin just outside the village…

---------

"Let's see the first Jutsu is, _Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu…_? What the..!! Why does it have to be the thing I'm bad at?!!"

After hearing Mizuki's secret to graduate and become a ninja, Naruto instantly ran towards the Hokage tower to get what Mizuki told him to get, the Secret Scroll of Sealing. Knowing the ins and outs of the tower, even the whole village, helped him sneak in with out of the tower without being detected. Well sneak in without being detected, as he just found the room that held the Scroll he was caught by the Hokage himself. The Hokage, was just entering the room so he could go over some documents that he left in there for later, walked in on Naruto sneaking up to the scroll. Not knowing what to do if someone found out he did the only thing that he could…

He used his _Sexy-no-Jutsu_.

Leaving the Hokage out cold on the floor with a wicked nose bleed, Naruto made his way to the hidden location Mizuki told him to go to when he got the scroll. As he was doing this someone was watching him from the shadows, observing him. When Naruto was out of the area, the shadowy figure left, jumping from house to house. He stopped at an apartment that was only a mile or so from the academy. The figure smiled as he stepped closer to the door and as he knocked on it. The figure's demeanor fell though to a more series and tired one as the man of the apartment opened his door revealing himself to be Iruka.

After about half an hour of jumping from building to building and running in the forest, he came upon the cabin that Mizuki told him about and plopped himself down in the middle of the clearing that was there in front of the cabin. Opening the scroll, to learn a jutsu so he could pass the secret test Mizuki gave him, he reads the first one on it out loud.

"I can't learn that one; it will just be the same as the one I try at the academy, bad. But Mizuki-sansei said to pass the first one at least so I can pass… Or at least that's what I think he said… I know I can learn the _Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu _now and write the second one down, for later, so I can really impress Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sansei. I am so smart."

With that Naruto then started to skim the scroll, making sure to memorize the hand sign for the Kage-Bunshin Jutsu and how to do it. He then came upon the second jutsu on the scroll.

"Let's see the next one is called, _Replacement-Transformation._... What?! What kind of name is that?"

Looking at the jutsu intensely for a couple of minutes, Naruto started to understand what it does or at least what he thinks it does.

"I think I got it. Its suppose to replace you and when you're out of site of the bad guys you also transform, so they can't find you. But wait, why does it say danger and this other word underneath it. AHAH, I don't have time for this; I'll just ask Iruka-sensei about it later."

After writing the hand signs for the jutsu down on the back a detection slip he had with him with what was left of his pencil for school, he put it away and got started on the _Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu_. It took hours for him to master it but over time he eventually got it. The training was so hard that it even damaged him physically. Just as he was taking a break, before switching to his next jutsu, Iruka jumped down from the trees breathing heavily.

"…I've found you…"

"Hay!!! I found the Nose-Bleeder."

"BAKA!!! I FOUND YOU!!"

After caching his breath Iruka started to note the scars and burses that Naruto had on him, more than likely from his training.

"Hehehe… You found me… I only had enough time to master one jutsu."

"hey! You look all beat up, what were you doing here?

"Never mind that, I'm going to show you an incredible jutsu. If I do it… Let me graduate."

And with that Naruto started to gather his chakra in his body so that he could mold it properly into the jutsu. While he's doing this Iruka had come to the conclusion of why Naruto is out here and why he is so badgered and bruised. But he still couldn't figure out why Naruto had taken the sacred scroll in the first place. So Iruka decided to ask Naruto up front about it.

"Naruto…"

"what?"

"Where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And this place too. He said that if I showed you this skill… I'd definitely graduate."

Iruka was really confused now. Why would Mizuki do something like that? Why would he trick a child into stealing the sacred scroll? As these and other questions were running around in his head Iruka heard what sounded like whistling but not normal whistling. Whistling that came from a shrunken or kunai being thrown, and multiple ones at that. Shoving Naruto to the side he braised himself as a borough of kunai and shrunken came raining down onto him, imbedding into him and the cabin behind as Mizuki Appeared on a branch opposite of Iruka.

"Nice job finding the moron!"

"I see… so that's what's going on…"

Iruka said as he finally figured out what Mizuki was planning. Naruto on the other hand still had no idea what was going on.

"Naruto give me the scroll!!"

"HUH what?! What's going on here?!! Hey?!"

Naruto!! Whatever happens… Don't give him that scroll! That's a Dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu in it… Mizuki used you... to get his hand on it!!"

Naruto finally understood now why Mizuki told him about the scroll and where to take it and all that. He was using him to steal it from Konoha and probably us it for his own use. Mizuki, now seeing that his plan is failing, decided to kick it up and break the bond Naruto had with Iruka and the hole as well.

"Naruto there is no point in you having it… I'll tell you the truth…"

Just at Mizuki started to tell Naruto the 'truth' Iruka figured out what he was saying.

----------

I'm going to skip over this because frankly if I didn't I would have a little bit of trouble finishing it without crying so I'm going to skip to where Mizuki was just about to kill Iruka.

---------

As he charged at Iruka with his giant shuriken spinning in his hand, Mizuki is abruptly stopped as Naruto came out of nowhere and kneed him in the face, forcing him to fly backwards and to let go of his giant shuriken so it could imbed itself in a tree. Both Mizuki and Iruka were surprised by what had happed and by who had done it.

"……… You shouldn't have done that."

Mizuki said with his head still on the ground. Naruto stood up from his landing pose to make an even more dramatic one.

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei… **Or I'll kill you!!**"

"You idiot!! Why did you come out?!! Run away!!"

"I'll Kill someone like you in one shot!!"

"Try it trash!! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!!"

Naruto said as he got his hands in a cross base sign.

"THEN DO IT!! DEMON FOX!!"

And he did. He used his new jutsu that he learn from the scroll, _Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu_. He summoned over a thousand clones to the battle. He peppered that small area of the forest with clones; there wasn't a single spot to be seen that didn't have a clone on it. Mizuki was flabbergasted by all the clones that surrounded him. Even Iruka was aw struck by all the clones that were there.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me with one shot? Well then… I'll start then."

As they approached Mizuki, he was sweating a water fall of sweat as fear came raining down onto him along with all the clones. After an hour or so passed, or when all the clones got in a punch, they all puffed away leaving a very battered and bruised Mizuki on the ground out like a light.

"HeHe, I went a little too far I think…"

"Naruto… Come over here… There's something I want to give you. Good now close your eyes."

As Naruto closed his eyes he could feel that his goggles were being taken off and something softer like a fabric was being tied around his head. Getting impatient Naruto asks if its ok to open his eyes which Iruka said ok to. As Naruto does so he sees that Iruka doesn't have his head band on anymore and had Naruto goggles in his hands.

"Congratulations on graduating… Let's celebrate!! I'll buy you a cup of ramen."

Overjoyed Naruto jumps into Iruka giving a great and powerful hug and thanked him without an end. But there was an end for as Iruka and Naruto were about to leave the spot they were in, Naruto remembered that he had written down a second jutsu that he really wanted to show Iruka.

"Wait Iruka-sensei I have another jutsu to show you."

"You do?"

"Yea, I just remembered I wrote it down on one of my old detention slips you gave me. Now let me see, which pocket did I put that in?"

As Naruto frantically looked over his person for that slip of paper, Iruka was getting even more confused by what was going on. After finally figuring out where it was Naruto started to memories the hand signees that were for his second new jutsu he wanted to show. After feeling he hand them down Naruto stared to gather his chakra only to have Iruka interrupt him.

"Wait Naruto, can I see what you've have written down first?"

And with a nod Naruto handed Iruka the slip of paper he had with him and then went back to gathering his chakra. As Iruka looked over the paper he feels as though he had heard about this jutsu before but just couldn't put his finger on it. Looking through the sacred scroll, Iruka found the jutsu that Naruto was showing him and knew instantly what it was.

"Wait Naruto stop, that's not a jutsu-"

But his plea was herd on deaf ears as Naruto finished the last of the hand signees successively activating the jutsu. Everything went silent for what felt like hours to Iruka as he gazed at Naruto and nothing happened.

"awaw, Iruka-sensei This is one of those-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

As Naruto was talking chakra started to spew out of the ground around him in a swirling motion. Naruto's entire body hurt and it felt like he was going to explode. The color of the chakra stared to change from blue to red while his clothes started to tare away. His body wasn't that of his normal body anymore, it was starting to get thinner and more petite and his hair was getting longer. He was also getting a little taller, so far only a couple of inches. And finally his facile feathers were getting smoother. But that's not all as he also grows, a somewhat long yellow tail appeared and his eyes moved to the side of the top of his head and change into what looks like cat eyes. Getting his bearing Iruka jumps up to Naruto and activates the release technique to stop Naruto transformation any more. Out cold from all the pain, Naruto laid unconscious on the ground while Iruka tried drastically to wake him to see if he's ok.

"Naruto? Naruto?! Naruto?!!"

---------

To be continued…

---------

It looks like Naruto just got himself out a jam only to get himself back into one. Oh boy what had Naruto gotten himself into this time? Your probably wandering what's going to happen next, well you're going to have to wait and see about that. And if any happen to be reading my other story then just to tell you I have most of Naruto's and Sakura's Pokémon down for what I want them to have But I'm still looking for some suggestions.

Also if you are wandering if this is going to be a Naruto and some guy story then you're wrong; but if you're wondering if this a Naruto some girl story then you're are also wrong. I'm not going to tell you what it is until later in the story when it is blatantly obvious.

----------

Preview for next time

---------

"Can we go home now raven, I'm board and these pathetic normals hurt my eyes."

"No, we have to stay in this village for three more days. We were ordered by our master to do so and we will obey. You got me?"

"yea, yea, yea, I heard you loud and - wait that smell. I smell a fox nearby."

"So."

"Not just any fox a, human Fox."

"Good work wolf."


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Naruto.

_Jutsu_

"_Thoughts" _

**Chapter two**

I'm a WHAT!?

---------

Darkness . . . . That was all Naruto could see, complete and total darkness. But it still felt like there was another presence standing back to back with him. This presence felt like it would at any moment turn around and stab him in the back; but also, it felt like the other presence was, at any moment, going to cry.

Slowly a light engulfed him while he heard what sounded like a man crying.

"Come on Naruto stay with me! For the love of Kami, STAY WITH ME!!"

"_Was that Iruka-sensei?"_

The darkness then consumed him once again and he was all alone except for that other presence. But then the light came again and he was greeted with the same voice of Iruka as before, but also someone else's voice.

"Doctor, will Naruto be ok? Can you save him?"

"All we could find was some broken bones that are probably still trying to readjust to the patient's new frame. There are also some spots of internal bleeding just above the waist, in the lower back. More than likely from the new extremity there, while also, from the stopping of any others from coming to be. Don't worry too much about it. It seams that the patient's naturally high healing abilities have already taken care of most of it. What I would like to talk to you about though is that………"

"_I wonder what that was all about." _

Coming again the darkness consumed him and left him there floating in absolutely nothing. In what felt like mere seconds the light came back. This time though he could see somewhat of where he was; but it was blurry, and the only colors other than white came off of the mountains around him and off of Iruka. Iruka was sitting next to Naruto but got up after a new voice called his name.

"Iruka, are you and Naruto ok?"

"Hokage-Sama! Yes I'm fine only a couple of cuts here or there. Naruto on the other hand…" Iruka said trailing off in the end, not knowing how to tell the Hokage.

"Do not trouble yourself Iruka, Naruto will be fine. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was! It **was** all my fault! I should've seen this coming but I didn't! I should have stopped Mizuki when I had the chance and now, now Naruto will never be the same again."

"Iruka stop this at once, you are not at fault here! It is Mizuki that is at fault here not you. You had no idea what would transpire, no one did. All we can do now is try and help Naruto though this predicament the best we can."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama."

"Now go home and take some rest, you look like you could fall over at any moment."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, but I would like to stay here for a little bit more. Just in case Naruto wakes up. It's going to be difficult explaining that—"

"_Hey! Wait, explain what to who?! Dam, well I might as well try to figure out why I'm here and why I keep hearing all these strange conversations. Well the last thing I remember is that I was showing Iruka-sensei my second jutsu that I got from the scroll and then, sharp pain all over my body, especially around my waist, chest and my head. Man it felt like my hair was being pulled out while my spine was being taken out of my ass. _

After thinking that a deep demanding but also a somewhat feminist voice in the distance yelled out something that Naruto couldn't make out. It sounded like it was either saying, you stupid idiot, or, new stop light. It didn't matter all that much anyways, because the light from before was back and seemed to be brighter than ever. Slowly opening his eyes he realizes that he can see the room even more clearly than before. He could even feel the bed and pillows that were underneath him and the blanket that was covering him.

What he also felt though was something fury rubbing up against the inside of his legs. Ignoring the feeling for now he looks to his left and sees that Iruka has fallen asleep right next to him sitting on a chair with his head resting on his arms which were lying on the bed.

"Iru-Iruka-sansei?" Naruto said as he started to find his voice. But once it came out it sounded more feminine then how he normally talks. The pitch was somewhat higher and smoother as well. It was successful in waking Iruka thou, as he stirred a little and looked up at Naruto he started remembering what had transpired only earlier that day.

"Naruto? Naruto, you're awake! Oh thank Kami you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit with the Kage-Mountain."

_Ok, what the hell is up with my voice?_

"Now Naruto, don't move too much you're going to strain yourself. Here, let me help you."

"I'm ok Iruka-sansei, really, I'm ok."

"Now Naruto, we know you're ok, but that doesn't mean we don't worry about you."

Said the Hokage, as he entered the room. He had a folder in one of his hands and was looking at it like he was judging the best way to read it out loud or even if he should. His other hand was behind his back, most likely to support him in his old age.

"It looks here that you're ok to leave, physically. They had already started making a new medical chart for you so you won't need to go through any kind of physical. But I'm more worried about your mental stability, especially after hearing what has happened to you. First though I'm going to ask, what enticed you to learn such a Jutsu in the first place?"

"Well I thought that if I learn two Jutsu's, I would make Iruka even more proud of me. So I wrote down the second one for later while I mastered the first one. Then Iruka-sansei came and then Mizuki and they got into a fight. After saying something about the Kyuubi sealed in me, and then Iruka-sansei and I defeated Mizuki, and then Iruka-sansei made me a ninja and . . . Oh yea, then I showed him the Jutsu I wrote down and then everything went dark."

_I asked him why he did it, not what had happened, and he didn't even remember it right._ Thought the Hokage with a large sweat drop behind his head.

"What happed to me gramps?"

"Well Naruto, the Jutsu you used is a very rare and powerful jutsu that quite frankly no one else on the planet has even done before, without dying. It was so powerful that even the ones who crated it feared it. That is why it was locked away in the scroll of sacred sealing, so that it would never see the light of day ever again."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Naruto please calm down. Hokage-Sama, maybe you should elaborate a little?"

"Yes, of course. You see Naruto, during the Second Great Shinobi World War there were teams of ninjas that were developing enhanced versions of basic jutsu's to make them even more powerful, but in the end they settled with the basics as they were. Now don't get me wrong, there were some new jutsu's developed along the way. They even made some very powerful ones. One of them happed to be the one you used. The Jutsu was originally an attempt at combining the replacement Jutsu with the transformation so that the user could get away and then return as someone else to get close to the enemy if the first attempt failed. Unfortunately though, everyone that used the Jutsu died in the attempts, mostly due to either not being able to handle the transformation or shear pain of it, or due to the fact that it completely drains the user of his or her chakra."

"Then how do explain that I lived?" Naruto said with his words dripping with fear. Fear that he might die at any moment.

"To be perfectly honest with you, we don't know. You are either the luckiest man alive or due to the fact that you hold the Kyuubi no Kittson inside of you. I believe it's a little of both."

"I don't feel all that lucky. And what the hell it's up with my voice? It sounds like I just sucked some air out a balloon."

"I was getting to that. You see Naruto, while yes they did die; the people who used the jutsu still had transformed partly, if not, all the way."

"So you're saying that I still transformed into what I intended to transform into?" Naruto asked to only get a nod in return from the Hokage. Naruto thought that it was great that he survived, even more so that the transformation was a success, but unfortunately his sunny disposition was thwarted by the Hokage's next words.

"Yes, you did transform in to your intended transformation… Permanently."

"Wha-what did you say gramps."

"I said yes you did, only permanently. You see Naruto that the transformation was not only locked away in the scroll for the fact it killed the user, but also for the fact that the user could never return to their original shape. Every part of their DNA was altered by the Jutsu. Even the best Scientist's could never figure out how to change them back."

Naruto was shaking like never before. He just found out that his little attempt at a prank went horribly wrong. So wrong that his entire being had changed.

"So, you're saying that I'm n-n-now a…."

"Yes Naruto you're a girl."

Naruto's mind has now entirely snapped. The only thing that he could think of now was to find a mirror and find out for himself. Throwing the covers away, not even caring if he had clothes on or not, he runs to the closest bathroom, which was luckily on the other side of the room. Shutting the door and locking it, he turns the lights on and stares in the mirror. There, staring right back at him was a girl.

She was beautiful. Her long sun kissed blond hair, that only reached the middle of her back, was smooth and soft as if it was just washed about three times. She was also taller, about six to seven inches taller. Her skin was as smooth as her hair and looked to be as delicate as a flower. Her form looked to be perfect; she was skinny but not too skinny. Her muscles weren't too defined but she was also not lacking in them. She even showed development in the chest region; not too much, but enough to show. Finally her face was smooth and easy to touch, while also keeping some of her old boyish features like the whisker marks, and her lips were as red as a rose.

What caught her attention the most though were the Cat like ears that replaced her old ones and also that she had what looked to be a fox tail protruding from her lower back just above her waist. The Hokage and Iruka weren't any different as they saw her in all her glory as she past by them. They were surprised at first with her body but then were even more so about the new extremities.

"I was afraid of this."

"What do you mean Hokage-Sama?"

"What I mean is that when Naruto used the _Replacement-Transformation_ technique to impress you, and also have a little fun. He unknowingly not only used his own chakra but the Kyuubi's as well. Inversely combing his chakra and the Kyuubi's as they altered his, or hers now, DNA."

"But Hokage-Sama the Kyuubi's chakra is demonic and evil. It shouldn't be able to merge with Naruto's, let alone change his DNA!"

"As I said earlier Iruka It was an **attempt **at a fusion of the replacement and transformation techniques. But they ended up with an enhanced version of the transformation that changed the persons DNA entirely and killed them. My guess, for why it was in the sacred scroll, is that when the research ended, and they forced to stop with the experimentation, they wrote it down in the scroll of sealing so that it would never see the light of day ever again."

"But that didn't explained why Naruto is now a girl, or why she- HE has fox ears and tail."

"From what I can gather is that it was the seal that keeps the Kyuubi at bay that allowed the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto's to merged so well… You see Iruka the seal that was placed on Naruto was not only there to keep the Kyuubi at bay but was also to pull on the Kyuubi's chakra and convert it into suitable chakra for Naruto's body. Ending with Naruto having basically an endless well of chakra to draw upon while also slowly killing the Kyuubi… But when Naruto used that jutsu, it called upon him to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra faster than the seal could convert. Ending with him having both human and fox basted chakra converting him into what she is now."

"Sssooo does that mean that Naruto is a…"

"No Iruka, Naruto is still human. From what the doctors say is that Naruto is still human but has instead fox ears and tail along with twice if not more chakra then she had back when she was a boy."

Overhearing the conversation between the Hokage and Iruka, Naruto let out a small sigh of pent up suspense glad that she would not be what the villagers already believed she was. She was still upset though because of the fact she was still a girl and that she also had a tail and ears of a fox. Looking to the door, when she heard a clicking sound, she runs and braces the door with her body, frantic to make sure that Iruka or Gramps didn't see her in her current state of undress. Not remembering that she gave them a free show when she ran in there in the first place.

"NO, I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Naruto were not going to hurt you. We just want to help you."

"It not that, it's….. I don't want you to see me… Without any clothes on."

Hearing what Naruto said, Iruka amiably let go of the handle with his face matching a tomato. He wasn't alone, as Naruto got redder as she said it. Coughing to get both Iruka's and Naruto's attention, and to get his own blush down, he walks up to the bathroom door and knocks on it to make sure that he had Naruto's attention.

"Naruto, Iruka and I are going to go out in the hall and wait for you. I sent out a couple of Anbu to get you some new close before I came in. They should be back any minute with your new outfit."

Hearing the door in the room close Naruto slowly peaked her head out to see if the coast was indeed clear. Slowly walking out she made sure to look in every direction. She like a predator of some sort was about to jump out and attack her at any moment. Just as she got to the middle of the room the door to the bathroom was suddenly shut and the shades to the windows were closed as well. There wasn't any light in the room except for what little that could come in from the windows.

"H-h-hello?"

"Do not worry. We did that to make sure that you would not run from us."

The voice sounded feminist to Naruto, which loosened some of her tension but when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders she immediately became tense again.

"Now please hold still while we help you."

Outside the room Iruka and the Hokage started to hear screams of protest come from Naruto's room. But just then two Anbu appeared out of nowhere kneeling in front of the Hokage. One had on a mask that looked like a bear while the other had on a Bird. The one with the bird mask handed the Hokage a folder while the bear masked one handed him a forehead protector. When the Anbu left the Hokage started to read over the files handed to him.

"Well it seems that Mizuki is now locked away in the deepest prison cell that we have. Also the sacred scroll has been put back with the exception of one jutsu."

"What do you mean Hokage-Sama?"

"I had couple of Anbu return the scroll of sealing when you gave it to me but I made sure that they would destroy that horrendous Jutsu for safety reasons. We don't need anyone else finding it and killing themselves or anyone else."

"Oh… And who's the forehead protector for?"

"Ah, this is for Naruto. He is a ninja now after all."

"Right!"

After about a minute or two of listening to Naruto's screams of protest it stopped. The door slowly opened, drawing the Hokage's and Iruka's attention to it. Slowly waking in, the only thing they could see was darkness. As soon as they were in the room completely the lights came on and they were able to see what the Anbu had gotten for Naruto.

Her outfit consisted a long-sleeve orange and black hooded sweatshirt, that was more black then it was orange, that seemed to hug her frame fine but also looked to be a little loose. She also had on a pair of black tight fitting shorts along with a skirt that was only a couple of pieces of fabric that covered the back and front. She had on a pair of fingerless gloves that had some metal on the back of it along with her family's symbol on them and, her sandals were black and looked to be more like boots than normal sandals. Her hair was left as it was except for a couple of strands that would have framed her face were pulled back and clasped behind her head with a metal hair clip that was shaped as the leaf symbol.

"I feel violated"

"You look great Naruto-Chan but now to business. Now that you have a new wardrobe, and your headband, it's time for you to have your picture taken for your license."

(Later in the Hokage office)

It had taken about five or so tries to get Naruto to sit still for the photo and that doesn't include when she was trying to put on ridiculous face makeup. It ended with Iruka saying that he would take Naruto to Ichiroku ramen if she would sit still. The photo was alright but her tail never could stay out of it as it was covering the bottom half of her face.

Chuckling to himself over the memory, he placed the copy of the license back in Naruto's records folder and turned to his crystal ball. It was showing Naruto trying to teach Konohamaru her personal jutsu that earlier she used on everyone in the conference room. It all started with Iruka and the Hokage talking to Naruto, after her last attempted to take a picture, and then all of a sudden Konohamaru came bursting through the door and tried to defeat the Hokage and take his title. It ended though with him tripping over his extremely long scarf and face planting on the ground.

Konohamaru, not wanting to admit that he tripped, instantly blamed the first person that he saw, and it was Naruto. Naruto did not take it lightly and knocked the boy over his head. The guardian for Konohamaru, who came in before he got hit over the head, yelled at Naruto for what she did and said that she should apologize and that she should never do that again to the abnormal grandson. Naruto, without thinking, said that she didn't care and activated her most famous jutsu from when she was a boy, knocking out every adult in the room.

Konohamaru thought that it was incredible that she was able to knock out every adult in the room and decided to follow her around until she would teach him her jutsu. After awhile Naruto decided to teach him but also after, thinking about it, decided to never use that jutsu in her current state of gender. Now, they are out in the middle of the woods trying to get the jutsu down but are being stopped by Ebisu. He was defeated though by Naruto and the combination of the _Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu_ and the _Sexy-no-jutsu_. In the end Naruto and Konohamaru became rivals for the title of Hokage but also best of friends.

"_That Naruto, even when he gets his gender changed he still is able to change people for the better. I pity whoever gets in her way or hurts anyone close to her… I feel bad though, that I didn't tell them everything, but if I were to tell them everything Naruto would be even more upset and I don't think she needs anything else on her plate. I just hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the butt."_

A knocking came from his door and snapped him out of his duper. Putting his crystal ball away he allowed the person to come in. It was the Jonin instructors that were chosen to teach the new crop of Genin; Kakashi, Asuma, Kurani, along with others the Hokage could never really remember. After a brief discussion with the Jonin that would lead the quads 1-6 and allowed them to leave the Hokage turned to the last remaining Jonin in the room.

"Now for team seven. I was originally going to have this squad be a three man team, but after last night I was able to fill the gap for the last member. The team will be led by Kakashi and consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi do you accept this."

"Whatever."

"Wait Hokage-Sama!"

"Yes Kurani?"

"I heard a rumor that Naruto Uzumaki has been in an accident of some sort and is now a different gender. Is this true?"

"_Rumors move too fast in this village I swear."_ "Yes Kurani Naruto was in an accident and is now a kanoichi. Why do you, are you interested in having her in your team. I presumed you wanted Hinata Hyuga in your team."

"I do sir, but I also think that it would be best if Naruto were to have a female intruder instead of a male one on the ground, that there will be time in her development she might not understand and a male instructor will not be suitable to help her handle it."

She was right. If Naruto was sent out on a mission, and something happens, there wouldn't be anyone there except the other kanoichi on the team to be able to help and she as well would be only a limited help. Looking over the names of Genin again, Saratobi started deciding what would be the best way to rearrange how the remaining teams. If he were to just switch instructors then Sasuke would be without an instructor that knows how to handle his blood line. With one last look, Saratobi turns back to the Jonin in his room.

"Alright I will give you Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, but you are also to take Sakura Haruno and you will be team seven. I hope this is alright with everyone here?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!"

"Alright then, Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno with Kurenai as their instructor. Team eight will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and their instructor will be Kakashi. Finally team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi and their Instructor will be Asuma. Is this alright with everyone?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!"

"Good. You are dismissed!"

(To be continued.)

---------

Author Notes:

I. AM. SORRY. College has been getting harder and harder and I can't seem to be able to get time to right. Along with having about a month's worth of writer's block on top of it. So just to let you know I am not dead or quitting, I'm just taking longer then I hope to get my chapters out.

Well it looks Naruto is now a girl and on top of that she is having a different instructor and team. It also looks like the Hokage has more to what he knows then what he is letting on. I wonder if this will mean anything for later. Now for the team, I was going to go with the traditional team seven but decided that Kurenai would make a better help then Kakashi. Hinata just made it more interesting.

The next one will hopefully not take as long as this one but it still will take a while to come out and I will also be working on my other fic along with one other so please be patient. See you then.


	3. sorry again

**I am sorry but I will not be updating any of my stores ever again. **

**I just have no interest or motivation in continuing. **


End file.
